


他们逃自命运

by LangYi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LangYi/pseuds/LangYi
Summary: ·渴望自由的笼中鸟Ten x 怀揣秘密的失忆Kun·中世纪修道院背景
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	他们逃自命运

ab fatum fugiebant

他们逃自命运

1）

当他再有意识时，那场淋透他的瓢泼大雨已经停了。身上出乎意料的没有感受到黏腻的雨水冰冷，反而是干爽而温暖的。周遭隐约传来清淡干净的味道，倒让他有些不适。

远处传来了人交谈的声音，只是语调低沉到他几乎不可闻的地步。大约是怕吵醒了正在屋子中熟睡的，因体力不支而晕倒在雨夜荒野的他。

他没急着睁眼——脑海中一片混沌。他隐约记得不久前在一棵树下醒来，站起身后发现正置身于旷野。已是日落西沉时分，远处狂风乍起吹乱漫天乌云。再后来，豆大的雨点便落在了他身上。

可那个当下，令他感到恐惧的不仅是雨落于身的冰凉，还有记忆深处如坠冰窟的刺骨。

他发觉，自己的记忆就像被风吹散了被雨打乱了的这个世界，只剩下混沌一片。

他好像什么都不记得了——哪怕语言表达和对这个世界的认知还在，可别的些什么都化作灰黄光斑成了虚无。苦思一遍后，他苦笑着发现，所能记起不过只有他自己的名字。

Kun.

-

Kun扛着风雨，踉跄着向远方走去。遥远的方向里似乎有点点火光，在黑夜中也微薄到了几乎不可察觉的地步。可于Kun而言，却亮如炬焰。

他走了许久，走到森林逐渐在暗夜中露出了高耸却无端令人恐惧的模样，走到那微弱光芒逐渐变成建筑的轮廓。

如果不是微光落在积雨酿成的水潭之上，他恐怕还不会透过被雨滴打至支离破碎的水面发现，自己如今成了四五岁孩童的模样。

Kun觉得自己置身于一场恐怖的梦境。

他撑着最后一点力气走向微弱光芒，叩响了它的大门。再然后，他眼前一黑，便什么都不记得了。

-

“别装睡了。Abba来了。” Kun整理浅显回忆的思绪骤然被孩童清脆的声音打断。前者无奈的睁开了眼，倒被一室温柔的光晃了眼。

Kun面前不出所料地站着一个清秀的男孩，看上去和现在的他年龄相仿。栗色的头发在暖光下有着独特的光泽，不远处木桌上烛火摇曳。

他看不真切远处交谈的人的模样，更对自己所处之处毫无头绪。

Kun忽略了假寐被人看穿的心思，略微趸了趸眉，但还是开了口，“我在哪？”

“太好了，原来你会说话呀，”

小男孩见他说了话，原本有些僵硬的小小脸庞上立刻露出笑容，“你在事主的地方呀。是今日值门的兄发现了你。既然你会说话，那你叫什么呀？你总不可能没有名字吧。”

“Ten，勿多言。”*

Kun还未来得及反应小男孩的话里的信息，原本在交谈的身影大约是发现了这边的动静，一步步的靠近过来。

“我是这里的院长。因蒙着祂的恩在此隐修生活，随着福音的教导走上主的道路，欲往祂王国的圣殿中去。”

来人一头银灰色长发，沉稳的声线，让Kun莫名觉得安心。

“他们在这里，都叫我Abba。”*

自称为Abba的男人自顾自的说了下去，他半弯着腰，和Kun平视，“我的孩子，告诉我，你叫什么？”

“Kun。” 

Kun这才看清了面前人的模样，慈祥和蔼的笑容让他觉得鼻头一涩。大约是人回到了小时候，性情也变得娇气了起来。

“好的，Kun。你知道你的家人去哪里了吗？”

面前人抓了抓Kun的头发，大手触感温热。Kun摇了摇头，换来的是Abba一声轻微的叹息。

“那，我的孩子，你愿意留下来吗？”

也许是不愿在风雨交加的夜晚再次流离失所。又或许是命中注定，又或许是被令人安心的声线所蛊惑，Kun下意识的点了点头。

在这样一个被全世界所不知缘由便抛弃的夜晚，他奇迹般地遇到温暖的烛火。

-

比Abba低沉但愉悦的“好”更先传进Kun耳朵的，是那个与他年龄相仿的男孩更加愉悦的一声“太好了！” 

Abba随即拍了拍那男孩的肩，“Ten，‘善功的工具’第54条是怎么说的？”*

“不…不喜多笑，亦不喜狂笑，”男孩的声线骤然低沉下来，说道，“Abba，我知道错了。”

“知错就好，过来，见一见Kun。”

“Kun，你好。我叫Ten。”

“你好。”

-

那是Kun和Abba的初见，

也是Kun和Ten的初见。

是漫长岁月的开始。

*’Abba, Father’: 「因为在修道院内，人都信他是基督的代表，也以基督的尊号称他。《圣本笃会规》Chap.II

翻译成中文是阿爸父啊，感觉实在是奇怪，便用Abba来称呼修道院院长了。

*‘不喜多言’ 《圣本笃会规》Chap. IV, 52

*‘不喜多笑，亦不喜狂笑’ 《圣本笃会规》Chap. IV, 54

2）

记忆的丧失让Kun一度无法思考——那些灰黄光斑如同梦魇，如影随形的控制着他的思绪，却怎么也触碰不到。外界事物所带来的又陌生又熟悉的割裂感，更让他觉得像被搅入了越缠越紧的大网，连挣扎的力气都消失殆尽。

不仅如此，外表无法改变也成了定局。披着的这副皮囊成了限制住他的枷锁。

可他又能揣着那些光斑去哪里呢？

于是Kun便在修道院中住了下来。日子久了，便也习惯了修道院中枯燥而乏味的生活，在祝祷声和赞美诗的旋律中，放弃了对丧失记忆的深究。

他后来想，大约是自己在旷野中无心又绝望的祈祷让上帝听到，便给他指引了那条通往修道院的路，也要他从此洗尽铅华，一心奉主。

-

待学完了修道院里所有的院规，Kun才骤然发现，风雨交加的那夜已然过去许久。那扇四四方方的高窗外森林已经经历了秋风萧瑟，再从光秃秃的枝头又变为新绿攀缘至树梢。

修道院中的日子因断了记忆而过的绵长悠远。日课的圣咏、夜课的诵读和半眯着眼偷看兄长们每逢祈祷必悲怮的大哭，成了Kun生活的全部。

镜子里映出的他的模样也日渐开朗。

浅到几近发白的头发让他在光下显得他格外白皙，乳牙也开始逐次脱落——某日晨起功课前骤然豁牙的模样差点让隔壁床的Ten笑出声来。若不是他及时意识到了不对，红着脸闭紧了嘴，恐怕Ten又免不了一顿斥责。

因为记忆带来的痛苦作祟，又被圣本笃所规定的规矩限制，他和Ten真正的语言交流并不算多。可又因着他俩是偌大修道院中唯二的孩子，几乎无论何时都呆在一处。因为年纪尚小，吃住措施上都与院中其他的修道士兄长们有所不同。虽说不上是优待，但总归多多照顾了他们的年幼不足。

他们一同早课，一同祈祷，一同提前用餐，一同入寝，一同在Abba沉稳而柔和的声线中读经，靠稚嫩的想象力去试图理解Abba肃穆语气下，那个神圣而庄严的世界。

Kun是坐在Abba的身侧时，第一次试图理解死亡；在看着午后澄光投射至十字架上时第一次思考罪恶。他在经文所描述的话语中开始敬畏未来的审判，也向往天堂的喜乐。

他也是在那个时候才第一次知道，Ten，那个总在极为珍贵的休憩中攀窗远眺的男孩，与被院长收留来的他有所不同。

Ten是被奉献来的孩子。* 

他所眺望的远窗外，是曾烂漫奔跑过的大千世界。一堵高耸的院墙杜绝了血脉间一总的门路，也不给是孩子的Ten留下一线希望。

呈文上的字迹磨灭掉所有世俗世界的痕迹，他被他的生身父母奉献给了天主。

鸟儿飞进了笼，从此只能远望天空。

-

孩童的归属感总是来的很神奇。

在一次陪着Abba走去三层图书馆读经的路上，Kun比成年人细了不止一圈的脚不小心掉入年久失修的楼梯夹缝中。半坠空的惊吓让他几乎失神，更吓了Abba一跳。在脚腕还没有肿到无法从楼梯中拔出来之前，Abba赶紧差人把他送到小房间中医治。

一住，便是几天。

待他终于可以一瘸一拐的合流到集体的大环境中去，第一个关心他的不是别人，正是一路小跑而至的Ten。

“我以为Kun走了。”

Kun看着Ten因为着急而涨红了的脸只觉得可爱又可笑，“我能走去哪儿？”

“不知道，”Ten大约是意识到了「走」只有被赶走这个选项之后自己想法的可笑，赧然的一笑，“但你没走真的太好了。”

Kun看着他也只是笑笑。

自那以后，Kun偶尔会发现Ten喜欢在睡前的闲暇时侧躺着盯着他看——一开始以为是偶然，后来时间久了也便习惯了。微弱的火烛让他看不真切周遭事物，可昏暗中那双明亮的眼睛却愈发清晰。四目交投时Ten也不躲闪，只是转转眼睛，再向他隐晦的扯扯嘴角。

直到看累了，再和衣睡去。

仿佛担心Kun会随时跑掉。

他们在日复一日夜复一夜的漫长岁月中心无旁骛的成长着。每日随远方村落钟楼钟声而起，每晚在兄长们夜课的声线中沉沉睡去。

时间就这样过去，一晃他们都成了明朗的少年。

*《圣本笃会规》Chap.58-59

3）

Ten喜欢在每夜入寝前，就着窗外皎洁的月光和屋子里那盏小小烛灯的光亮，凝视着Kun的脸庞。

Kun的皮肤比常人白皙许多，总能让他想起幼年时母亲手里拿来盛热牛奶给他喝的瓷杯。脑海中还存留的关于母亲为数不多的记忆里，也曾有过这样昏黄模糊，但让人莫名安心的景象。

视线尽头安然入睡的那个少年人，是这偌大院子中他唯一可以称得上伙伴的人，哪怕他们之间真正可以谓之交流的次数，也不算太多。

但也只有Kun还会和他说说话了，即使是一问一答都在呆板的院规管束中显得弥足珍贵。这院子里除了Abba可能还会偶尔对他和善地笑笑，其他弟兄都像是桩木头。仿佛祈祷和忏悔耗费了他们所有的情绪，其余时候面上永远毫无表情。

不卑不亢，也不悲不喜。

-

刚被送进来的时候Ten是半推半就的。四五岁的孩子怎么可能知道走进那扇大门所代表的是什么。

他脑海中关于「家」的概念，永远停留在母亲在弥撒中奉献饼酒，再把写好的呈文放在祭台布之上的那一刻。呈文里是替他选择好的未来一生，而母亲在那一刻，选择把他与饼酒一同奉献。*

待他长大到足够意识到身后关上的大门意味着什么，门外的世界已经再也不属于他了——那些幼年玩耍欢笑的记忆甚至也日渐模糊。

他见过太多兄长，走进那扇大门后再也没能出去。时间在他们身上变成了重复的程序，直到生命消失殆尽，他们带着洗净的罪恶，也带着对喜乐的憧憬，迈向最终的审判。

他开始恐惧，

恐惧自己的一生在枯燥中度过，

恐惧自己竟然产生了对主不忠的堕落念头。

-

他虔诚的向主祈祷救赎，可魔鬼却抓住了他的脆弱与堕落。那些引诱就像是迷人的甘蜜，让他越想忘记，却越不能忘记。

他记得忏悔室里那架小小的十字架，像追逐日落光芒般折射着暗红色的光。他记得地面的冰凉，仿佛一颗尘埃都能打破四周的宁静。

那些祝祷词所发出的低沉且铿锵有力的声音，不在是使他平静的救赎，反而让他更加心烦意乱。他尝试着集中，可脑海里浮现的画面却是那么迷人又甜蜜。

每当看着窗外树影的光怪陆离，Ten都发觉那些幼年模糊的场景都变的更加清晰。

他在欲望的大网深处苦痛挣扎，诱惑在暗夜中向他伸出了双手。

他甚至开始做梦，梦里是一望无际的草原和天空，是翱翔着的鸟儿和奔跑的野鹿，是浩瀚的大海和熙来攘往的人群，是模糊但温暖的家人脸庞。

-

后来，也是在这样的一次被梦魇折磨到几近窒息的夜里。Ten在惊醒后下意识的看向身旁床上安然睡着的那个人，却无意发觉了他的秘密。

*《圣本笃会规》Chap.58

4）

在被Abba收留至修道院的第九年，Kun突然多出了个不为人知的秘密———几乎是一夜之间，他的左侧锁骨下方开始发烫发痒，长出了块浅红色的月牙形印记。

最初时他并不甚在意，只当是换了新的会衣，自己的皮肤还没适应罢了。身体无伤大雅的变化对于十四五岁的青年人而言，是每日都在发生的。他和Ten都在那一年长高了许多，在日复一日的生活中逐渐学会了不形于色。

直到那弯月牙的轮廓逐渐明晰起来，颜色自浅沉淀至血红，甚至会在他极为投入的唱诗和祷告时隐隐作痛。他才意识到，似乎有什么不对。

他曾旁敲侧击的问过院子中主药的兄长，得来的也只是“无虞”的答复。更因平时不痛不痒，Kun并不敢向周遭人启齿他渺小的变化。

他便任由那印记长着，久了，反倒成了心病。

-

第一个发现Kun的变化的人是Ten。

在又一个被魇魅占据梦境的午夜，Ten睁开睡眼惺忪的双眼，下意识的向Kun睡着的方向望去。

婆娑的月影银晖落在Kun的身上，给他镀上了一层神秘而迷人的光。那弯月牙——在白皙到像是未曾见过阳光的肌肤上红的格外显眼。

让Ten几乎是瞬时就想起了礼拜堂的穹顶壁画，想起上面所描绘的基督在骷髅地用自己的血所换来的得救。

第二天的用餐间隙，Ten突然拉住了Kun的长袍衣袖，“你…还好吗？”

Kun被Ten突如其来的动作吓了一跳。长大后的他们是更加沉默寡言的，Ten如此冒失的开口还是第一次。

“我？”

Kun显然一副没能听清的模样，反问道。

“你。”

Ten加重了他吐字的语气，面上不无担忧神色。

Kun顿了顿，迟疑了一下，点了点头。眼前人的神色在听到肯定答案时瞬间好了许多，他只当没看见，扯动了一下嘴角，示意对方该放开紧攥着衣袖的手了。

-

那个下午，Kun花了比平时更多的时间在忏悔室的十字架下跪地祈祷。他从日头正旺的下午跪到了满天星斗闪耀着点点光芒，祈求上主能给予他一次救赎，赦免他的罪恶。

他对Ten撒谎了。

他其实并不好——一些并不属于他的记忆片段如潮汐拍打，络绎不绝的出现在他的脑海之中。最初只是些光斑般的闪回剪影，后来慢慢的组成短暂但完整的片段。从山巅坠落的景象和过于真实的坠地感一次又一次出现，甚至让他在专注的祈祷日课中惊起。

可他从没见过山峦。

这样的日子持续了很久，持续到那些已消失许久到他都快忘记的对记忆的恐惧又一次侵蚀了内心，持续到他能感知到剪影逐渐联结成片段，就像一个个点连成了长长的线。

心魔在他的世界里抽丝剥茧般的啃噬着他的心，他从未觉得圣奥古斯丁著作中与欲望的挣扎描述是如此栩栩如生。* 他自觉被心魔玩弄于手心，且恶魔正乐于看着他反复挣扎动摇。就像飞进了油灯炉中逃离不掉的蛾子，只不断大声拍打着自己的翅膀冲撞玻璃，直到在冲撞中变的支离破碎的身体在某一刻被火光吞噬。

他什么都做不了。

于是他把更多更多的时间放在了虔诚的祝祷和专注的忏悔上，一日七次的祈求那些不属于他的记忆的离去，祈求主将把从囹圄中解救。

但就像阻止不了月吸引潮汐，Kun的脑海一样阻止不了上涌的记忆。

-

也在那一年，刚过了圣诞，修道院里第一次来了和Ten与Kun年龄相仿的修道士。

*指《忏悔录》

5）

Ten十六岁那年，也是他来到修道院的第十一个年头，院里久违的发生了件大事——在春雨淅淅沥沥下着的某夜，一个刚来不久的年轻修道士翻过高高的院墙，头也不回的奔向雨夜，逃走了。

那男孩惊世骇俗的逃离一直到第二日日课结束后才被人发觉。Abba一手拿着蜡烛一手拿着戒尺领着人翻遍了整个修道院，却除了珠子散了一地的十字架项链外什么都没能寻到。

Abba伤心半痛苦半，甚至到了需要被人搀扶着才勉强走回议事堂去的境地。这场出人意料的反叛像是一道惊雷，打破了院子里久而久之到无人怀揣过异议的平静。

那男孩逃离的动作无声无息，却唯独惊醒了半夜浅眠的Ten。他没说话更没制止，只安静的看着面前发生的荒谬的一切。那男孩一步步的走向外面，也看着他一把扯下了胸口的十字架项链。项链划出了一道完美的抛物线，随即消失在玄玄夜色之中。

那个男孩在雨夜狼狈但鲜活地离去的背影就像那条投掷进黑暗里的十字架项链，也投掷进了他暗波汹涌的内心深处，水花飞溅。

-

Abba把一切的错处都归咎在了自己身上。羊群有羊儿逃跑，错在牧人。他没能提早发现那颗浮躁与不忠的心，更没能尽对不安定不听命的羊所该尽的一切勤务。于是Abba把自己关进了图书馆旁的一个平时堆放杂物的小房间，断了三日的食物与杂务，以求静心忏悔自己的过错。

院里虽一切如故，但Kun很明显地感受到了Abba不在后的人心云云的浮躁不安，就连规矩都在不经意间松懈了。

Ten又一次在日课中小憩的闲暇片刻扯住了他的衣袖，蹙着眉，像是在深思熟虑要不要开口。良久后侧身在他耳畔轻声说道：“你就不好奇外面的世界是什么样吗？”

Kun沉默了许久，用浅色的眸子凝视着Ten的双眼，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“我问你，”Ten回答的迅速，语气中带着Kun从未见过的坚定，“你不好奇吗？”

“你不怕这话被兄长听去，送你去鞭打？”

“不怕。”

又是沉默了良久。

“Abba救我于水火，我怎么能辜负了他。”Kun扯掉了Ten紧攥着的衣袖，头也不回的走开了。

看似答非所问的回答，Ten却毫不费力的听懂了。

-

Ten承认自己在堕落，关于外面华彩世界的想象一日日冲淡了他对主的忠诚信仰。他像干涸的土地渴望浇灌般渴望甚至是痴望着阳光下的明媚灿烂。

他求主将他从痴念诱惑和欲望中救出，可日复一日的祷告却始终得不到回应。时间久了，便觉得像石沉大海，仿佛永远得不到回音。

他有时甚至在想，他这块小小的石头是否投掷进了真正的大海？不然为何连片刻水花都不曾瞧见。

亦或者说，这世界上本就无这片大海？所有的一切只是传说中的描绘？就像小时候母亲所讲的那些故事，真真假假早已消失在过往尘埃中？

他不敢继续往下想了，可念头却像开闸了的大水般滚滚而来，络绎不绝的想法在脑海里蔓延开来，滋生出的阴影如藤蔓缠绕他心。

他渴望在阳光下奔跑，想要大声尖叫，想在情绪来临时第一个念头不再想着抑制而是纵情表达。

他想要爱。

6）

又一年圣诞在连绵的唱诗声中过去。

修道院的炉火彻夜不灭，在摇曳的烛光中，Ten和Kun的面庞日渐长成成年人的朗俊模样。稚嫩的容颜被坚韧的眼神所取代，读经时的声音也日渐低沉了下来，动听而悠扬。

Kun的头发自浅金色越变越淡，显得皮肤更加苍白，唯有唇依旧如嗜血般鲜艳。

变化不是一朝一夕就能形成的，而外表之外的变化则更深深隐匿在阴翳的内心之中，不轻易让人察觉了去。

他胸口之上锁骨之下的那抹月牙般的痕迹愈发鲜艳，颜色像极了某年夏日院中小小草坪上盛开的野蔷薇花。触碰时的刺痛感也越来越强烈。一开始只是又酸又痒，到如今恶化到不小心碰到都会疼得一颤。

那些脑海中毫无预兆便会出现的画面也逐渐拼凑成大段大段的连贯场景，眉目随着越来越频繁的闪回而渐渐清晰——就像拼凑着不小心打碎的瓷片，记忆在他脑海中逐渐复原。

原来那些记忆都是他的，那些曾经属于他的久远但曾丢失的记忆。

Kun所记起来的，是十二年前雷雨交加的那晚前的所有记忆。

-

那个世界里的他也叫Kun。也有着浅金色的半长头发，也有着如雪般苍白脆弱的肌肤和殷红的唇。

那个世界是永远充斥着腥臭气息的。永恒的黑暗占据着那里的天空，没有阳光也没有白云，只有长久的自存在以来便主宰的阴霾和风中凌乱的怪鸟长鸣。他自那弥彰丛生的歧途而来。黑暗所灌溉的土壤永远只可能孕育着邪恶与绝望，也只有恐慌和不安才能在那里滋生。

Kun脑海中挥之不去的画面是他站在山峦之巅，身前是万丈悬崖深不见底，天空乌云笼罩大地，耳边狂风怒号。他身后是他唤做“主”的影魅，面容隐匿在黑色长袍的帽子之中，看不真切。

影魅里的主对他说：“去吧。”

他沉默着点了点头。

主朝他挥了挥手，

他随即腾空，然后坠落。

再然后，他醒于一片荒野之中。

-

所有的记忆碎片终于连成了完整的画面，他记起了所有的所有。胸前的痕迹骤然开始剧烈疼痛，再看时，已骤然成了弯黑色的月。

原来坠落之前，他所侍奉的主所轻推的那一点正是那里。那痕迹潜伏在他身体里十余年之久等待时机，再拉扯他的记忆归位。

Kun记起来了，他本不属于这里，他来自地狱。

他主名唤撒旦。

此行来人间，是来引诱人走向歧途和最终的死亡的。

-

自此，无论是胸前痕迹在歌颂上帝时的隐隐作痛还是专注祈祷时打断他思绪的记忆闪回，一切都解释的通了。

Kun从未在修道院中如那瞬般酣畅的大笑过。他只觉得荒谬。他所执着了十几年的回忆竟然如此惊世骇俗，失而复得的那部分和他后半段的记忆实在风格相差太大，前后之差让他觉得可笑至极。

更荒谬的是，无论哪段，它都是真的。

7）

Ten开始喜欢在夜课的时段盯着坐在他身旁的人，有的时候是兄长或是过来督查学习的Abba，但更多的时候是Kun。

一开始他只是偷偷的瞄上两眼，直到后来成了习惯，他发现走神除了负罪感以外也并不会发生些什么，便开始正大光明的观察身边的景象了。

兄长们的脸上依旧是十年如一日的沉重，眼神是近乎于呆滞的涣散无神。而Kun则是不一样的——他的双眼哪怕在读最枯燥乏味的经文段落时，也依旧充斥着灵动的光。

Ten在此之前从未发觉过Kun在烛火摇曳下的剪影是那么的富有美感。长长的睫毛微微颤抖，火光柔和的映照着他的侧脸落下阴影一片。虽然也没有在笑着，可能让人从忽闪忽闪的大眼睛中感受到生命的鲜活。

温柔而恬静的画面又一次让他联想到穹顶之上的壁画。只不过这一次，Kun美好的像是在天父旁享受喜乐平安的天使。

-

Kun又何尝没发觉Ten偷瞄他时的目光如炬，但也只是如故的在发觉时，一脸装作不在意的样子回看过去。

但比起过往单纯地加以制止，如今他自己都能够感受到，自己的眼波里多了些他不知道该如何描述的情绪。

不再是少年人完全不出于目的的纯粹，他的心里如今夹杂着太多不知名的思绪和杂念，更沉淀着淬炼着罪恶与欲念的烈焰。而眼则是心的镜子，心已如此，眼便也跟着浑浊了。

少时初次坐在Abba膝头完整读经时，Kun最厌恶的就是《创世纪》那篇中的那条大蛇。* 他一直觉得若没有它的引诱，后面所有的故事都不会发生——夏娃不会摘下了苹果，他们的双眼就不会就此明亮，原罪也不会从此后成了每个人枷锁上的烙印。

而如今，他发觉自己竟也成了那条狡诈的大蛇，且得心应手。他绝望的想着，或许这就是他的天性。

-

Ten无法忽视Kun在看向自己时眼波里的百转流光，转瞬即逝的柔情让他觉得自己恍惚如置身酣畅梦境。他也只敢赧然的再看回去，四目相对时心里滋生了些说不清道不明的酸涩情感。

他觉得自己正从一片冰雪中缓慢消融。那些除了“悲怆”以为的其他情感正慢慢褪下往日的陈积，逐渐露出本身的模样。

他在苏醒。

内心终于逃离了十数年束缚着他躯壳和灵魂的枷锁。无论是放纵也好是堕落也罢，体会情感所带来的情感，每一种酸涩快乐痛苦欣喜苦闷，每一瞬微小的变化，都让他觉得自己的灵魂是鲜活的。

而Kun，是一切变化和情感迸发的源泉。

Kun的唇色自Ten年幼初识他时起便是鲜艳于他人的，如今再看时他只觉得像极了曾浅酌过的葡萄酒的模样，在阳光下透着让人晕眩的光。

是那么的漂亮。

竟让他起了邪念。他想去尝一尝那片唇，是否也有酒般的酸涩但让人沉醉于回甘的迷人味道。

-

Ten也的确如他所想的那般做了。

Ten在经受了夜课中一整晚的眼波流转的苦难后，又一次拉住了Kun的衣袖。只不过这一次他用了极大的力气，将后者拉入一片黑暗之中。

他气血上涌，最初的邪念痴念经过一整晚的肆意生长，蔓延成让他彻底失控的肉体欲望。

Ten吻了上去。

他尝到了Kun的唇。

是甜的。

-

从浅尝辄止到唇舌交融，Kun的默许甚至是纵容成了Ten的一颗定心丸。他们开始在人群中留恋的一眼便能看到对方的存在，在昏黄的烛火下悄无声息触碰着彼此的双手，在漆黑的尘封多年的房间里偷偷接吻。

他们的心渐渐都飘向了远方。

-

“我知道为什么亚当选择明亮自己的双眼了。”*

Ten攀在Kun的耳畔，对他小声说道。

Kun刻意忽略着心下酥酥麻麻蔓延而生的酸涩感动，依旧长久的沉默着，正如他长久把一切的荒唐都归结于自己的本能与天性作祟。

只是连他自己都不知道，他看向Ten的眼神中，有什么已经开始不一样了。

*创世纪3:1 耶和华神所造的，惟有蛇比田野一切的活物更狡猾。

* 创世纪3:5 因为神知道，你们吃的日子眼睛就明亮了，你们便如神能知道善恶。

8）

一切事物发生之快，完全在Kun的意料之外。原本以为在Ten身上使些香甜的绊子让他更渴望外界，便已是他作为歧途上的引路人的极限；却不曾想那勾人的眸子深长意义的凝视里，倒映的竟然是自己意乱情迷的身影。

事已至此，他也只好顺水推舟了，但这水流向哪里，他却也不确定。

他同样长久尘封的内心被Ten温柔的眼眸开启了一个小小的缝隙，那些温柔的奇妙的动听的、他所不曾拥有过的美好接踵而至，打得Kun措手不及之余，他感受到了从未体验过的欢欣雀跃，感受到了急切与思念，渴望与不舍。

所感一切让他们如沐朝阳，有如新生。

他们在日课前祷告的人群中同时偷偷睁开双眼。

他们在向着彼此微笑。

-

Ten敏锐地发觉Kun胸前痕迹的颜色变化，眉头紧锁着思忖了许久，小声道：“怎么变黑了？”

“你知道？”Kun心头一惊，自己长久以来守护的秘密竟在不经意间早早被人知道了去。所知晓这个秘密的人是Ten，他不知道究竟是幸还是不幸。

“嗯，”Ten不明所以的回答着，“从它是红的时候就注意到了。”

“还有谁知道吗？”Kun追问着。

“我没告诉过别人。”忽视掉Kun语气中掩饰着但依旧能从尾音颤抖中暴露的慌张，Ten只是装作没听到，用平稳而低沉的声线追问着自己的好奇，“为什么变黑了？”

Kun看着他的眼神依旧不变，但也只是笑笑，语气中带了些让后来的他们所后知后觉的消极，“Ten啊，你迟早会知道的，”边说边摸了摸他蓬松的栗色头发，“但现在，还不是时候。”

Ten听闻也只是笑笑，“那我等你好了。”

-

偌大的院子里是藏不住任何秘密的，亦如所有堆满尘埃的角落，也早晚有朝一日，能够重新见得天日。

无论是迭起的争执野心，亦或者是私留了不属于个人的用品，这院子总是能发现那些有悖于院规的问题的。也无论是斥责亦或者是绝罚，这院子总是能抑制住那些走在昂扬延伸的路上的旅人的。

Ten和Kun自偷食禁果的第一天起便知道，这场现世的「最终审判」有朝一日会悄无声息的找上他们。

可他们还是义无反顾的沦落了。

他们从最初起便知道自己出格的一举一动终将会暴露在阳光之下，就像血淋淋的伤口或污秽最终需要揭开示人。

只是他们都没想到，揭开一切的日子，会是圣诞前夜。

他们如常般偷偷消失在夜课结束后回寝的闲暇路上，双手在黑暗中相缠绕，Ten的唇刚刚附上Kun的脸颊，那扇吱呀作响的大门骤然被打开了。

门前是刚有动作的Ten和期待着些什么的Kun，门后是一脸诧异震惊的Abba和几名兄长。

至此，东窗事发。

-

Ten和Kun被震惊的兄长们扭送至狭小的屋子里，接受Abba作为院长的问话。

说是问话，不过是他们单方面的跪着，看Abba痛心疾首到上气不接下气。

Abba看着他视如己出的两个孩子跪在地上，脑海中不断重复循环着他所看到的罪恶的一幕。

他不明白为何会这样，更无法接受所看到的现实。他颤抖着声音问Ten，“我的孩子，你知道自己在对Kun做什么吗？” 

他急切的乞求着主能给他一个稚子懵懂的否定答案。那是能给他自幼看到大的两个孩子，最后的也唯一的，能让他们从堕落的深渊中拯救出他们的答案。

Ten何尝不懂Abba的痛苦与恐惧，那些所长篇大论的罪恶也曾深深刻印在他的脑海里。

可在那一瞬间，他只想诚恳面对自己的内心。

他突然不想撒谎了，因为他想他是爱着Kun的。

虽然从未有人教过他爱人的爱是什么样的。可他知道，因为Kun，他从行尸走肉般的生活中变回一个完完整整的人了。那些温柔眼神，心里荡漾的阵阵涟漪，所感知道的百般情绪，皆因Kun而起。

他万般笃定着自己的爱意。

-

于是Ten点了点头，

“我想我是知道的，我想我是爱…”Ten的话还未说完，便被戒尺以极大力气碰触到皮肉所带来的疼痛所打断。

“不必说了。”Abba喘着粗气，眼神里全然是痛心与绝望，甚至带着祈求意味的求他住嘴。

可Ten还是倔强的说完了，

他说：“我想我是爱着Kun的。”

9）

Ten的诚恳让Abba在听闻后整个人几近晕厥，也让他在这场审问中一个人主动承担下了所有的责任。他几乎不给Kun任何说话的机会，只是用眼神制止了后者一次又一次的试图阐明。

渴望自由与诚恳、渴望能纵情抒发一切情感的人是他自己，他又怎么可能让Kun因为他的私欲而一同受苦。更何况，他是如此的爱着他。

能看到Kun在听到他直抒胸臆后先是惊诧与不可置信后是温柔似水的眼神，他已经心满意足。

他被定以绝罚。

Abba从此对他而言，只能是这院子的院长了在被那些曾叫了十数年“兄长”的人们强行押走之前，他趁着院长因为悲愤交加而跌倒的乱子，向Kun的方向努力挪动了几步。

他攥着温热如故的手掌心，用手指潦草的写了句“opperiar”

我会等。

我会等你。

哪怕这次，不知去处也不知道归途的人是他自己。

-

Kun也在Ten被带走的那一夜，悄悄的推开了拘着他的屋子的窗户，头也不回的坠入黑夜。

他不能再留在这个贯穿了他这一整世所有记忆的地方了。因为每多留在这里一秒，他便多给那个叫了一世Abba的人蒙羞。

哪怕他们从头至尾都是相悖的敌对，可那个头发已从银白至花白的，背愈发驼起的老人，从始至终对他都是温和善良的，从始至终都是爱他如初见那日的。老人满腔的爱意与善意致使救他于荒野，一留他，便是十几年。

他不敢多留，生怕老人在因为他而多感到伤心。

Kun走在那片黑暗到伸手不见五指的荒野上，望着天上皎洁的明月，突然觉得自己也没有想象的那么坏。哪怕他应该是坏到骨子里的，可他还是舍不得，让这个曾给了他一个家的老人更加痛苦。

可他也是坏的，他逃离了自己制造坍塌的狼藉一片，留Ten一个人在原地。哪怕Ten告诉他，会等着自己。

-

Kun没敢告诉Ten的是，在他承认爱着自己的那一瞬间，他的胸口痕迹发出前所未有的剧痛，让他坠入了片刻的失神与恍惚。他在剧痛中绝望的承认了，自己也如他爱着自己般的爱着他，是Ten，丰腴了自己贫瘠的灵魂。

他那颗长久以来便摇摆不定的心，在有如醍醐灌顶的一霎那极具动摇：他舍不得Ten了。

「Ten不该属于那里。」

他这么想着，突然想起了Ten温柔的笑颜，便更坚定的走向一成不变的黑暗里去。

10）

Ten在绝罚的第七日终于不出人所料的昏了过去，每日仅供应的一小壶水以维持最基础的生命体征，与长久的饥饿一同作伴，如打磨钢铁般打磨着他的意识。

可他却从头至尾都没有松口，哪怕在日复一日院长善意的焦急提醒和自幼浸淫的教学中，他早已了解所谓坚持不悔改的命运。

他听着前来劝阻的人们一条一条引用经典来罗列他的罪状——撒谎、奸淫、不忠等数罪并罚，左右逃不过被判处死刑的命运。

就像他曾听说过的那些故事一样，他最终或许会被取掉头颅，又或者被一块块乱石砸死。

哪怕时到如今，他却依旧不懂为何不允许杀人的宗教，能轻易的像碾死一只飞虫的生命般，剥夺掉不信者的生命。可他依旧选择正面自己的内心，他渴望自由，渴望阳光，渴望一反常态的生活，渴望爱与被爱。

因此，他心甘情愿的选择了为渴望而付出生命。

又有谁能剥夺掉尝过自由甘美滋味的人，去追逐美好，去逃离平庸呆板固执教条的权利呢？

Ten很确定，如果必须在一方是感受着自由而死亡，一方是活在数十年如一日的院子里的天平里选择，他会毫不犹豫的选择死亡，毕竟哪怕朝生暮死，他至少纵情燃烧。

至少，Ten在与Kun分离之前告诉过他，他会在那个坠落的世界里等他。

-

火刑的日子选在了又一个月圆之夜，长时间的饥饿让Ten几乎到了骨肉嶙峋的地步。方圆十几里村落的人都被召集而至，为的是以儆效尤，不信的下场便只有被熊熊烈火烧成灰烬。

可Ten依旧没有松口，面对前来劝说的无数兄长们也只是微笑。他像个看客似的看着他们被隐藏的极好的情绪在一次次失败后露出暴躁的马脚，但他所回报的也依旧只是微笑。

他微笑着面对前来引他至修道院大门前刑场的村民，微笑着任由着他们把自己用粗麻绳一圈又一圈的绑在木柱之上，甚至是微笑的看着他们点燃了即将燃烧自己的火把。

他的笑容直到在人群中看到Kun的身影时才逐渐消失——在火把熊熊燃烧产生的热风中他看不真切，但那浅白的发却骗不过他的眼睛，那人正一步步的走向自己。

人群中似乎没有人注意到Kun的存在，只是一心的等待着火焰最终吞灭他的场景。成捆的枯木开始堆积在他的身旁，而Kun的身影也离他越来越近。

火把引燃枯木的瞬间一阵狂潮般的热浪向Ten席卷而来，随着热浪一同而来的，是从人群中飞奔向他的Kun。Ten睁大了自己的双眼，所见是爱人那张温柔的脸和眸子里惊慌失措的自己。

Kun在逐渐升腾的火焰中拥抱住他，在他耳畔有些斥责但仍充满愉悦的语气轻声道：“你为何要如此执着，害得我还要来救你。不过你不是问为什么痕迹变黑了吗？现在，是时候来告诉你咯。”

一语落毕，一条火舌迅速的吞噬了他们的身体。那一瞬后，燃烧着的熊熊烈焰迅速熄灭不见。

一同不见的还有他们紧紧拥抱的躯体。

唯有两弯小小银月模样的项链紧紧缠绕在一起，正在月光中熠熠发光。

-

他们选择了一样的道路，

他们一起逃离命运。

ab fatum fugiebant

-END-

后记：

写这篇文的速度超出了我自己的想象，从周四凌晨开了这个脑洞到周日午夜写完，只花了不到五天的时间。

脑洞开的很突然，起因则是看到了锟哥pt.2的预告照所让大家联想到的中世纪哥特风的吸血鬼。最初我也只是打趣着和朋友说，果然只有我想到中世纪会想到的是宗教改革，坎特伯雷，逐渐教条和腐败的教廷，和所读过的冗长书卷。

想着想着，这个故事就此在脑中逐渐呈现。

故事中的修道院设定基本上参照了Benedict of Nursia在公元516年所编撰的《圣本笃院规》，但也只是给予了这篇故事一个最基础的设定。死刑虽然没有出现在院规中，但在漫长的中世纪的过程中，被教廷因为种种罪名而处死的教士数不胜数。

故事中出现了两处拉丁语，一处即是故事的题目“他们逃自命运”，可fatum也有死亡的意思，所以也可以理解为“他们逃自死亡”；另一处则是“我将等待”的意思。因拉丁语作为罗马教廷的礼仪语言和公用语，与宗教密不可分，故而在文中出现。

（距离上一次上拉丁语课已经过去好久，如会有文法错误请一定一定告诉我。）

这篇故事是我个人对教条束缚的反叛，因此故事中逃离原本命运的他们也被我附上了属于自己的期许。渴望逃离束缚和宿命，渴望逃离呆板固执所成就的死气沉沉。

Ten逃离了母亲所安排妥当的一生，Kun则违抗了恶的本性，选择放过Abba，更选择直面了对Ten的爱意——也才有了最后的、本不该出现的拯救。

他们一起携手逃离了原本被定好的命运，也因爱意而成为彼此的救赎。

愿我们都能有勇气逃离。

2020.11.30


End file.
